<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[主露米]羞辱 by tyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820682">[主露米]羞辱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss'>tyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一些中短篇 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Morality, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Porn with some plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, with some amechu relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔弗雷德曾经的错误，口无遮拦的孩子是会被教育的，哪怕他看起来真的很可爱。</p><p>主CP：伊万×阿尔弗雷德，有其他阿尔弗雷德相关cp，存在感说高不高，说低不低。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一些中短篇 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[主露米]羞辱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*OOC成原耽！！！<br/>*我不拥有角色，只拥有故事。<br/>*强制性性行为，作者没有道德，行文也乱七八糟。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊万从来不喜欢阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>诚然，柯克兰家的王子自幼便有着好名声，据说没人能在看过他的笑容之后不被感染的，但在伊万看了，感染大家的更有可能是他强大的国力，尤其是在……自己的父亲死在亚瑟 柯克兰的手上后，王室的风头一时无出其右。</p><p>而那之后近十年的和平磨软了他们一族的筋骨，蒙尘的兵器也在新一场的战事中难展曾经的锋芒，不过短短数月，他们便节节败退，只能退守王城。过于轻易的胜利甚至让波洛佛瓦大帝扬言：柯克兰家的两朵玫瑰，要尽入他的囊中了。</p><p>不用看他都能猜到，那位高傲的柯克兰陛下在听到这句话后是怎样的暴怒。但怒火背后，忧虑也很明显，不然也不会将自己的宝贝儿子派来这遥远的北国求援，离开战火焦灼的是非之地，更是离开觊觎着他的目光。</p><p>真有意思，柯克兰就这么放心？他杀了我父亲，我杀他儿子也不过分吧。伊万放下手中的协议，瞟了一眼低垂着头的阿尔弗雷德，因为长时间的赶路颇有些狼狈，本来柔顺的金发都炸起不少，像颗青葱的毛栗子。</p><p>没想到他也会有这样憔悴的时候啊，年轻的王子成长于和平年代，唯一遇到的一场大仗在他十几岁时便以己方的大获成功结束。</p><p>那也是伊万第一次遇见他……</p><p>在自己王国的投降仪式上，伊万刚刚替代战死沙场的父亲，成为新王，便要面临如此屈辱的局面，身为战败国的王前往战胜国签定协议，条约本就不平等，在加上刚刚继位的他威严和城府实在不足，与明嘲暗讽的人们交往是种过于痛心的折磨。</p><p>其实也挺丢人，他当时借口喝多了，只是想躲起来发泄一下控制不住的情绪，可能还有几滴眼泪，他也才刚刚失去了父亲，被迫独挑大梁，这样的压力让人不堪重负。</p><p>但他压抑的情绪被突然出现的一只兔子打破，严格来说，是追兔子的人，十五岁的王子完全没有了在仪式上时的端庄，洁白的小腿袜上溅满了泥点，因为奔跑泛红的脸上满是兴奋，紧盯着停在伊万面前抖着纯黑耳尖的白兔，看起来完全没有注意到有这么大一个人站在面前。</p><p>“抓到你了！tony！”男孩往前一扑，将兔子压住，然后提着一直扑腾的动物的后颈皮抱回了怀里，一下下抚摸着后背像是在给它顺毛：“还乱跑，小心被别人抓去炖了。”</p><p>絮絮叨叨地说了些自己为了追它恐怕又要被罚的怨言后，他才注意到往前走了两步的伊万，惊讶地抬头，发现了是谁之后便意识到自己的失态，急急忙忙起身，整理了下自己的仪表。</p><p>而伊万却在惊讶于柯克兰王子所拥有的过于纯洁的眼睛，不同于他父亲透着尖刻与深沉的酸绿色，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛更清澈，仿佛一眼便能忘到底，让人轻易便能读懂他在想什么。</p><p>就比如现在，他绝对是在为打破了由父亲树立的在外人面前的稳重表象而懊恼，手指绞着马甲的下摆，思索着要怎么与他这个身份尴尬的人交流才不会更失礼。伊万无意让他苦恼，只是摆出了甜蜜的假笑，打破了两人间的沉默：“夜安，王子殿下，刚刚在宴会上好像没有看到您。”</p><p>听到他主动开口的人舒了口气，从善如流地回答到：“啊，夜安，陛下，父亲说我还没到能参加这种宴会的年龄，不过您为什么会出来？觉得无聊吗？”</p><p>传闻亚瑟 柯克兰对独子宠爱非常，看来不假，哪有什么年龄适不适合，恐怕只是还不想让他接触这过于肮脏阴暗的一面罢了。伊万搬出了自己的借口：“不，只是酒喝多了，出来透透气。”</p><p>“哇哦，真的吗？我还以为你们不会醉的呢。军中的人曾和我说，打仗时你的人都是一手武器一手酒瓶的。”他大大的蓝色眼睛里满是好奇。</p><p>“小家伙，没有人不会醉的，那些都是过于荒谬的谣传。”人们对北方民族总会有这样的刻板印象，甚至有人觉得他们中有部分还是茹毛饮血的未开化状态。</p><p>闻言，阿尔弗雷德转了转眼睛，不假思索地便把亚瑟在晚宴上讲过的玩笑话复述了一遍，询问着他真假，丝毫没有冒犯他人的畏惧，当然也没有看到对方越来越挂不住的笑容。</p><p>太多问题了…而且有些过于尖锐，甚至戳到了痛处。伊万的表情有点控制不住。十几岁的少年还带着孩童的天真，而这天真却也更为伤人，或者说，这个人，其实也是想羞辱自己？皇室长大的孩子，怎么可能纯洁！真是太愚蠢了。他捏紧了拳头，没有再做出回复或者反驳。</p><p>本来兴奋地叽叽喳喳的人仿佛终于感觉到了他情绪上的冷淡，踱步到了更高的男人面前，仰头问道：“您不开心吗？那我把兔子送给您作伴吧，它一定能驱除您的孤单 。”</p><p>“这么贵重的礼物我怎么可以接受，这是您珍爱的同伴吧。”毕竟不惧责罚地专门出来寻找了，应该是非常喜欢，怎么会这么轻易送人。</p><p>“没关系，我很喜欢您，就选一只兔子带回家吧！”阿尔弗雷德把兔子高高举起，又用同样粉嫩的鼻尖去触碰它的，画面着实温馨而美好。</p><p>只是……</p><p>“王子殿下，这里只有一只兔子，我没得选。”伊万不解地打量着男孩四周，这儿只有绿茵的草坪和精心修剪的花卉。</p><p>“binbong！答对了！就是这样，”阿尔弗雷德做了一个调皮的鬼脸，配合上夸张的动作，“大家选您的时候就是这样。”</p><p>可恶！又是该死的笑话！</p><p> </p><p>实际上，阿尔弗雷德那时候说的话并不算过分，如果是已经三十的伊万大帝，可能只是一笑置之，但他偏偏遇到的是敏感多疑又在异乡受尽屈辱的失败者，哦，这个失败者还刚刚对他软化了态度，因而被铭记了这么多年，在回忆中不断发酵，最后反而压过别人成为了最最郁结的记忆。</p><p>王座上的男人将协议随手递给了旁边侍从，看着因为他的漫不经心而有点紧张的人开口：“当初我们确实签了协议……”然后在他流露出放松的神态后补上了下半句，“可也没说要增兵多少，您看我这左右护卫是不是高大威猛，虽然如果出现了损伤我会很心疼，但还是借给你们好了。”</p><p>“你！”啊啊，这么快就生气了吗？连敬语都没用上，果然还没经历什么风浪，所以为现在的危机焦头烂额。而对于自己的救命稻草，也不能太过失礼，只能立马做出补救：“抱歉，陛下，是我过于急切了，只是关于增援我国的军队，可否再议，我们准备了关于您方救助的酬金，在这张——”</p><p>“这件事不急。”伊万抬高音量打断了他的话，“殿下一路舟车劳顿，我特意准备了晚宴为您接风洗尘。”</p><p>“可……”</p><p>“还是说，您看不起我们这些山野小国的食物？”伊万现在不比当初刚继位时，只是压低了点声音便足以让束手束脚的阿尔弗雷德感受到语言中的威胁，只能答应，不然真的让他拖到战争结束再去也不是不可能，阿尔弗雷德等不起的，他的国家面临着战火，每次拖延都代表着更多的人死去，他的领土更加岌岌可危。</p><p>不过晚宴前能洗一次澡让阿尔弗雷德轻松不少，这一路为了赶时间，实在是没怎么注意私人卫生，他顶着毛巾泡在温暖的水里，享受着难得的宁静时光。</p><p>布拉金斯基不想出兵，这不是无法理解，两国的血海深仇不会在短短十年间消磨的一干二净，哪怕有契约协议的存在，北国从来没有真正与谁联盟，也就根本不用在意毁约带来的坏名声，更何况他们的名声早就已经不能再坏到哪里去了。</p><p>或许，可以施展一下自己的魅力？阿尔弗雷德拍了拍自己被蒸气熏红的脸。每当他表现的甜蜜而顺从时，大家总是愿意信任他，就连父亲和王耀也会对这样的他心软。说不定，说不定伊万也能软化点态度，方便双方商议，再说了，就算不行，又有什么伤害呢？</p><p>到了餐桌上，阿尔弗雷德才发觉，对方也不是真的要和他一起吃饭，否则偌大的皇宫不可能拿不出一套像样的餐具。什么“我一直无法学会你们的餐桌礼仪，所以简便一点好了”，骗人，明明当初他使用刀叉比自己还文雅。不过主人都已经落座，他这个客人也只好坐了下来，挽起袖子开始学着对方吃东西。</p><p>食物不算精细，但也并非难以下咽，只是面包实在是过硬了，几乎可以与自己小时候去还没有决裂的弗朗西斯叔叔家时尝到的相媲美。想到曾经还算和睦的两家王室，他的眼神黯淡了下来，突然没了胃口。</p><p>“我们的饭菜不合你口味？这样浪费可不太好。”伊万一直关注着他的反应，当然，话说在前面，他并没有注意到自己的衣服将对方映衬得有些娇小，过长的衣袖盖住手腕，只漏出一截冻得通红的指尖；也没有注意他摘下了被风霜雪雨摧残而有些模糊的眼镜后，那双眼睛看起来与十年前并无不同，这的确是天赐之物，喜欢他的人，称颂他的人，多少是被这双眼迷了心窍；更没有注意他脸上淡淡的红晕有多可爱，让整个人看起来温顺而无害，就像曾经他怀里的那只兔子。</p><p>只是热水和一点点休息便让他重新光彩照人，那要怎样才能看到他彻底蒙上一层阴翳呢。</p><p>“吃掉，你面前的食物。”伊万挂起假笑，又加了一句，“既然不喜欢，那就不要用手了。”</p><p>不让用手，却又不给餐具，他是想让自己像狗一样舔盘子吗？阿尔弗雷德心里的小人已经气的飞起，但理智控制着不让他在现实中抓狂，为了人民，为了人民！他想侮辱自己，这段时间也只能让他得逞了。</p><p>阿尔将金发撩至耳后，便低头开始舔舐盘子里的汤汁，艳红的舌尖尽力地勾起液体，或许是因为紧张与尴尬，时不时就会抬眼看一下伊万，在发现对方的目光后便飞快地移开。</p><p>为什么他就这样舔了？本以为他与亚瑟的傲骨应该是一脉相承，会很生气才对，怎么会如此顺从？这可真是没有一点羞辱他的快感了。伊万皱着眉，而且他的动作未免太不知检点了，哪有人像他这样吃饭的，分明就是在舔……</p><p>情绪一下子掉到了谷底，伊万猛然从位置上站起，一个招手，先前那两个高大威猛的侍卫便扫开桌子上的食物，然后把阿尔弗雷德按在了上面。这完完全全出乎他的意料，而且还无法挣脱。</p><p>从来不会有人认为阿尔苗条，但他的手臂在另两个人手里确实像小树枝一样脆弱，在这样剧烈的挣扎下还没折断只能说是他们只想控制，不想伤害。</p><p>“一向优雅的柯克兰陛下倒是教出了个粗俗下流的儿子。”伊万绕过长桌走到了他口中粗俗下流之人的身后。撩起过长的衣摆露出不知道是不是因为姿势而显得格外挺翘的屁股，并扒下了他的裤子。</p><p>直面北国的寒冷气候造成的凉意让来自南方的王子一颤，又开始了挣扎，他极力地往后看，连声音都因为害怕有些发抖：“你要做什么！”难道是想把他扒光然后丢进外面的冰天雪地？不行，他会冻死的。</p><p>但伊万只是冷哼了一声，扬手便在因为身体的各种动作带着扭动的屁股上狠狠扇了几下。</p><p>“啊！”阿尔弗雷德发出猝不及防的一声惊呼，倒是与清脆的拍击声相得益彰。这么大了居然会被一个没见过几面的人打屁股！他抬头扫过房间里的仆人，还是在这么多人前，哪怕是在小时候，父亲教育他时也会避人，从来没有这样……</p><p>在这么多人面前痛地叫出来就更丢脸了，阿尔弗雷德这样想着，咬住了下唇，想借此将声音憋回去。伊万对此并不在意，娇生惯养的王子能忍受得了多少痛苦？而且——他解下了自己的皮带，这是由上好的小牛皮制成，打人一定很疼——接下来才是重头戏。</p><p>不过他犹豫了一下，最终还是将有金属装饰物的一端握在了手里，然后，皮带便与对方的大腿来了个亲密接触，尖锐的疼痛逼出了他的呻吟，虽然只是鼻腔里的几声哼哼，但足以让施虐者趁热打铁，继续把雪白的臀腿抽打成鲜艳欲滴的红。</p><p>到了最后，王子的上半身已经彻底瘫在了桌子上，大口大口地喘气缓解疼痛导致的呼吸不畅，伊万的力道控制得极好，居然没有让他破皮，只是红肿的地方再打下去可能也没意思，所以停下了一会思考要怎么办，这也给了他休息的时间。</p><p>这还算不上是难以忍受的疼痛，伊万似乎不想伤到他的身体，所以力气不算大，但他嗓子还是因为骂伊万有点哑了，毕竟不想叫痛就只能吼些别的了。北方人这个时候倒大度，全然当没听见，只是下手又用了点力。</p><p>伊万欣赏着自己的杰作，阿尔的脸色通红，汗湿的发有些凌乱，整个人看起来糟糕透了，塌下的腰让衣服顺着重力滑到了上背部，露出与臀一起形成的优美曲线，啊，他找到新的地方了！过于兴奋导致力气失控，在腰侧上的一下很快便在鞭痕上渗出血珠。</p><p>“唔啊～”阿尔弗雷德因为被抽到了腰侧的敏感地带没控制住呻吟，身体更是下意识的绷紧躲避，直白地告诉了对方自己的弱点。于是伊万手扶上他的腰，做了件自己都没想到的事：低下头，舔去伤口处的血。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德的身体一僵，他勉强可以忍痛，却是根本不能忍痒的！伊万柔软湿润的舌头舔着敏感的伤口，一下一下地扫过腰侧，动作轻柔的像是羽毛拂过，这更让人难以忍受。</p><p>“停…停下！我…一定…一定会报复的…这样对我。”被威胁的人嗤笑了一声，一把扯住他的头发把人拉起来：“好啊，那也要看你有没有以后，现在还搞不清楚自己的位置。”</p><p>看着因为自己舔了几下就有些春情泛滥的人，他突然又有了想法：“还记得你当初问我……想要哪只兔子吗？其实我，一直想着把你这只带回家呢。”</p><p>“现在看来，兔子发情了，我当然要好好安慰可爱的小宠物。”阿尔弗雷德震惊地看着身后人伸手蘸取了点杯子里的牛乳，“你！你不是…不可能…这绝对呃啊！”</p><p>他的眼睛瞪大了，神情里满是不可思议：伊万的手指，真的借助那一点奶，强行进入了他的身体。常年执剑的人骨节粗大，指腹粗糙，所以异物感非常明显，简易的润滑更是让摩擦痛感加剧。在意识到自己真的被侵犯了后，阿尔弗雷德又开始了剧烈的挣扎，两个侍卫几乎无法按住，他双眼通红地盯着伊万：“出去！你的手弄出去！”</p><p>“什么时候轮到宠物命令主人做什么了？”一边说着，一边惩罚性地再进了一根，这对干涩的甬道是过于痛苦的负担，阿尔弗雷德无法再顾及房间里的人了，太疼了，他的头磕到了桌面上，想借此分散身后过于强烈的感受，这绝对是被撕裂了。</p><p>手指还在毫无怜悯地进行开拓，伊万满意地听着身下人从喉咙里发出的嘶吼，语气中充满了故作姿态的疼惜：“你流血了，кролик（小兔子），为什么就不能好好听话呢？一定要弄伤自己。”</p><p>“我没有，如果你不……”他说不出后半句，伊万知道他还在抗拒，又不是什么大事，被日一下而已，南方风气开放，亚瑟更是十几岁就搞出了人命，现在不过是献个身让自己开心开心，结果自己都还没爽到，他就像受了什么奇耻大辱一样，报复的快感大打折扣。</p><p>从怀里掏出准备好的协议摊开，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地看到了其中的增援字眼，他强打起精神扫视了一遍，所幸内容并不多，看完之后更是惊讶于协议上的要求居然并不过分。</p><p>“本来，这些就可以的，但现在，我想要我的小兔子。”伊万亲昵地蹭了蹭他的金发，其中的暗示已经十分明显。力气突然像是被抽空一样，阿尔弗雷德的挣扎明显减弱，虽然脸上还满是不情愿。</p><p>手离开了他的身体，这次用的乳液更多，缓解了穴中的疼痛，不一会儿，一根散发着热气的圆柱形物体便抵在了穴口：“一定要放松，不然可是会非常的痛。”</p><p>硕大的龟头勉强顶入，然后便是粗壮的茎身一点点填满每一寸缝隙。“你的身体……好热，紧紧地吸着我，简直让我动不了。”他在阿尔弗雷德的耳边低声说着下流的荤话，“哈，你缠的更紧了，这么舍不得我出去吗？”</p><p>“呜……”哪怕尽力放松，还是太痛了，身体被硬生生打开造成的伤口让血液顺着他的腿往下滑，空气中弥漫的血腥味似乎让对方更加兴奋，不顾自己会造成的伤害，开始在他的身体里大开大合地律动。与此同时，低头咬住仍有些挣扎的金发男子的后颈，像猫科动物交媾时那样宣示自己的主导地位。</p><p>“痛…慢…慢点，我痛。”阿尔弗雷德的姿势没什么躲避的空间，还进地格外深，又不能反抗，对方只是就着温热的奶简单伸展了他的身体，然后便捅进去了，而且一点都没有对自己到底多大的正确认知，没等他适应就整根退出再整根撞入，粗暴的力度简直要把内脏顶地移位，真的是被日到想要干呕，只能迫于无奈开始示弱。</p><p>伊万身下动作不变，倒是松开了几乎将后颈咬得血肉模糊的口：“我拒绝，想让我听你的可要表现的再可爱点，坏宠物就是要被教育的。”</p><p>‘可爱？再怎么样我也是一个成年的男性了，怎么可爱？’即使可以表现出来，他也不会在这个强奸自己的人面前，流露出只在父亲和特定的人面前会有的，不合年纪的娇憨。阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，伊万不再直来直往地在他身体里进出，而是换着角度顶弄着他的内壁，本就受伤的肠道更是苦不堪言，每戳到痛处便下意识颤抖着绞得更紧。</p><p>“真的疼吗？你这里可是非常的配合我。”身下人的反应缠绵得很，软而热的穴肉简直像是有生命一般，一下下地吮吸着，让伊万想要融化在这具过于舒适的身体里。</p><p>事实上阿尔弗雷德当然哪哪儿都疼，之前被抽红的屁股，承受对方胯部的撞击，仿佛是要伤上加伤；塌腰的姿势并不舒服，却看起来漂亮而脆弱，因此也被保持着来承受对方的粗暴，早就酸痛异常；而且伊万喜欢咬他，除了后颈又在别的地方留下了咬痕。可他之前的示弱已经是极限了，到底还是想保留点尊严，不要顺着对方的意，去哭着求饶。</p><p>幸运的是，后穴已经渐渐麻木，感受不到过于尖锐的痛苦，只能迟钝地体会饱胀的酸涩感，这让他有些放松了，喘着气恢复之前大量消耗的体力，但突然间，粗硬的性器直挺挺的戳到了身体里的某个点，本来已经没什么感觉的地方泛起了情欲的波浪，由那里过度到全身，在阿尔弗雷德意识到之前，便带出了一声过于柔媚的呻吟。</p><p>“哈啊～”怎么回事？！这不可能是自己的声音，他惊恐地再次挣扎起来，但石子投入水中泛起可不是一圈涟漪，伊万听到那声充斥了欲望的呻吟后，当即对着好不容易找到的敏感点进行了攻击，延绵不绝的快感让人无力招架，只能泄露出更多违背主人意愿的羞人喘息，将本来的拒绝说的断断续续，黏黏糊糊。</p><p>伊万本以为阿尔弗雷德的惨叫最能让自己开心满足，现在看来，还是这欲拒还迎更加勾人。“好了，你们放开他。”他挥手让一直控制着不让对方有过多动作的侍卫松手，比起刚开始时，身下人的僵硬挣扎，和之后疼没了力气软下去，现在王子殿下只剩下轻轻抽泣的颤抖，让人想看到此刻他的表情，应该会很精彩。</p><p>终于要结束了吗？他撑不住了，身体背叛了自己堕向情欲的深渊，哪怕勉力反抗也只是咬住唇让愉悦的叫声不那么高亢，真的太丢人了，在这么多人面前被强奸出了快感，就像个下贱的荡妇任人摆布，王室的尊严简直被他丢尽了，明明父亲送他来这就是为了保护，却还是没能逃脱被迫雌伏的命运吗？</p><p>阿尔弗雷德不想哭，却无法控制地感觉委屈，或许他们真的对伊万做错过什么，但他为什么不堂堂正正的回击，而要选择这种过于卑劣的手段，这不是他远赴北国应该得到的。</p><p>但还硬着的人自然不会让他轻易解脱，抽出大半后就着两人还身体相连的状态将他翻了过来，看着那张因为身体情动和羞耻而红透的脸，对方也没想到突然换了姿势，眼中还满满都是屈辱与不甘，看得伊万更加愉悦了。</p><p>他不再整根抽送，进入的终点在那一块过于敏感的柔嫩之处，只剩下敏感的龟头部分一直被阿尔弗雷德谄媚的穴肉含吮，动作幅度的变小让力度大幅降低，但速度快了不少，本来硕大的阴茎不再像冲城锤一样撞进身体就减轻了后穴的痛苦，敏感点的滥用更是让他身体因为堆叠起的强烈快感痉挛。</p><p>他还是咬着唇不出声儿，却控制不住地被顶地发出闷哼，因为之前的哭泣有些鼻音的声音听起来妩媚极了，哪怕并非出自他的本心，也像小钩子一样让伊万想听他叫出来。</p><p>于是他低头在对方红润的唇上啄吻，打算慢慢撬开紧闭的嘴，偷出一如之前甜美的求欢声，但本来闭眼承受的人在感受到了唇上温软的触感后张开了嘴只是为了咬对方一口，伊万抹去被咬破处的血迹，阴沉地看着阿尔弗雷德用手背擦拭着被亲的地方。</p><p>“说了宠物要听话，你就这么教不乖吗？”伊万的手掐住脆弱的脖子，眯起眼睛朝他吼道，但阿尔弗雷德只是露出小兽般凶狠的表情，直视着他燃着怒火的瞳孔，艰难地开口：“接吻，不可以！你和我，不是这种关系！”</p><p>看来这就是底线了，南方的王子出乎意料的纯情，屁股都给他操了，居然会在意这种东西，还重要吗？他的手渐渐收紧，同时加快了抽插，因为窒息绷紧的身体让他临近高潮的身体更有了种头皮发麻的快感，而早就硬起来了的阿尔弗雷德没能坚持多久就在濒死的绝望中登上顶峰，大腿肌肉颤动，夹紧了伊万的腰，然后便因为失力软软的垂下，抓挠着他衣袖的手也慢慢松开。</p><p>哪怕射进了对方的身体，经历了快要将灵魂吸出的高潮后，伊万也没有拔出来，只想着在这潮热的穴中度过不应期。他慢慢放松了自己的控制，另一只手扯着对方还勉强穿在身上的衣服擦干净被精液弄脏的两人。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德咳嗽着，贪婪地吸进氧气，急促的呼吸让肺和声带发出破风箱一样的声音，失去血色而苍白发青的脸上逐渐回复成正常的浅桃，衬着眼尾的绯红更是靡艳得很，控制不住顺着眼角滑下的泪滴打湿了过长的睫毛，配合时不时的抽噎，看上去迷乱又无助。</p><p>“看嘛，这样不就够可爱了。”伊万拿开还放在他脖子上的手，却不小心带出了一条项链，上面串着一枚有点眼熟的戒指。被激起好奇心的男人扯下了它，拿在手里细细打量，还应该虚软的阿尔不知道哪儿来的力气，居然撑起身打算抢回去。</p><p>“<strong>还给我</strong>！”声音嘶哑得厉害，动作也像小猫挠似的没什么伤害，被一手推开。戒指的花纹非常朴素，但重点是里面刻的字，伊万轻轻读出：“<em>Yao&amp;Alfred…forever</em>，啊！我想起来了，王耀，贵国的公爵兼骑士长，你们居然是这种关系吗？”</p><p>难怪自己会觉得那枚戒指眼熟，王耀至少在三年前就戴上了那枚戒指，但对另一枚的归属一直没有定论，关于他是否真的脱离单身的各种流言连伊万都有所耳闻，所以在见到骑士长时特别关注了下被珍而重之戴在无名指上的圆环，现在真相大白，让王耀许下终身的原来是他立下誓言要保护一辈子的柯克兰殿下。</p><p>只是两人明明都有了锁住对方一生的镣铐，为什么不在外人面前展现出来？还是说……他笑得甜蜜，问了句：“王耀他那么保守的人，不会还没碰过你吧，кролики.”</p><p>对方的反应验证了自己的想法，愤怒的表情出现了一道裂痕，流露出像是被踢的小狗一样的哀伤，也不再做出些若有若无的反抗，垮下的嘴角与眼中再度浮现的泪光让整个人看起来委屈极了：“他确实没碰过，这是第一次，你得意了？”</p><p>伊万怜惜地吻去眼角盛不住的水花，“早说我就温柔点了。”他会温柔？骗人！阿尔弗雷德又不是小孩子，知道自己还是雏儿只会让他更能想出侮辱的办法吧。</p><p>果然，他伸手托起初次失身的男性绵软的腰肢，握住虚搭在腰侧的一条小腿，将它上移到了自己肩上，另一条不去动它，过了不应期后伊万很快再次硬了起来，被迫抬高的下身重新容纳了对方的硕大，操软了的身体哪怕还时不时在流血，依旧柔顺地接受着别人的侵犯，刚刚还痛的尖叫的人仿佛已不是自己。</p><p>“不过不怪我看不出来，你表现的，太天赋异禀了，这屁股，敏感的不像第一次。”伊万俯身，将肩上的腿压得贴近胸部，阴茎推进，直到自己的胯碰到对方的屁股，男性的柔韧性一般都不算好，因而也不知道他难过的哼哼是因为哪儿痛。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德眉间蹙起，对方又开始了全根的抽送，但高潮没多久的身体刚刚抢戒指时已经耗尽了积攒的力气，现在只能喘着气任由开发自己身体的人轻车熟路地次次蹭着敏感点进入，虽然不像顶着那儿研磨时所能有的剧烈快感，却因为过于充实的饱胀而小腹酸涩，竟也开始渐渐有了感觉。</p><p>“嗯～”肉体的撞击声实在是羞耻，但很幸运佣人们全程都很安静，没有侍卫抓着他按在原地也减少了被观看的感觉，所以可以假装这只有他们两个人，即使事后会唾弃现在屈服的自己，至少现在不会再痛苦。</p><p>在这样的想法下，阿尔弗雷德不再费力控制住自己的呻吟，任由那些又娇又软的声音从嘴巴里跑出去，让他看起来已经沉迷于情欲，金色的短发彻底被汗水浸湿，还挂在身上的衣服被精液与汗液弄的一团糟，伊万随手将它扯开，这下子对方真的除了鞋袜还在脚上，就像个新生儿一样赤裸，但笼罩在他身上的高大男人倒是衣冠整洁，虽然也有汗珠滴下，但不像是刚从水中捞出来似的，这样的对比更显示出一个的从容与另一个的窘迫。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德无暇顾及现在这过于暴露的状态，因为那个混蛋像是想起了自己怕痒，开始舔吻敏感的小肚子，手也在摩挲着腰侧，虽然这让身下的动作停了下来，但还不如继续操他呢！</p><p>“不要…再逗我了。”身体泛起潮红的人扭着腰躲避灵活的舌，却被舌尖钻进肚脐，轻轻吮吸，“好痒…哈哈…我不行了，停！”但这些话就像是床上的情趣，没被当真，直到他被玩弄得只能通过浅而快的呼吸平复之前激烈动作导致的过快心跳，对方才缓缓向上，又开始了占有欲的啃咬。</p><p>突然，伊万像是想到了什么，含着他红的发烫的耳垂：“哦，对啦！看来这张桌子我可要好好保存……给它来个介绍吧，就叫<em>‘阿尔弗雷德陛下在这上面失去了童贞’</em>怎么样，我相信这会是个很棒的继位礼物，您说呢？”</p><p>“闭嘴…闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛还是通红的，看上去又要控制不住哭了。兔子急了可是会咬人的，他无意在一场本来酣畅的情事中掀起波澜，便没有继续逗弄，重新投入到欢爱之中。</p><p>伊万真的很喜欢这种掌控欲，尤其是记忆里明媚无比的人在他身下流露出这样无措而糜乱的表情，眉宇间充斥着担心自己彻底沉沦的恐惧，看上去脆弱而美丽。但阿尔弗雷德本人并不是这种气质，他很英俊，身体也是符合大众青年的修长有力，良好的营养与训练可能还让他更加健壮点。这样的反差直戳萌点，让伊万更深地插入。</p><p>内里柔软的褶皱和肠肉比它们的主人学习能力强，已经懂得要如何接受带来快乐的东西，恋恋不舍的挤压着它制造更多摩擦，食髓知味地勾引着他更快，更用力。两人间不再浪费时间交谈，而是近乎凶猛地交媾，伊万伸手撸动着被忽视已久的阴茎，帮助他更快地解脱。</p><p>这让阿尔弗雷德身体猛地一挣，绷直了脚背，呜咽着用手指抓着桌面，留下道道划痕，本就所剩无几的自控力崩了个彻底。颤抖的小穴蠕动收缩着，像是想挤出珍贵的养料灌溉青涩的身体，让这颗果实能尽快成熟。那他当然乐于做这个善良的园丁，狠狠地操弄了最后几下后就喷洒进了深处。</p><p>前后的快感冲刷着阿尔弗雷德的身体，臀部本能地迎合着对方的动作，毫不克制的呻吟声越来越大，终于在对敏感点不间断的冲击中抽搐着到达了极乐，在迎来再次高潮的一瞬间他迷茫地睁大了眼，颤动的瞳孔中除了令人指尖发麻的高潮带来的满足，更深的是一片死寂。他的身体被人侵占得彻底，这样的自己已经彻底配不上克制自持的王耀了。</p><p>伊万恋恋不舍地离开这具温软的身体，先前射进去的两拨液体混着红色流出，浸湿了大腿上干涸的血痂，身体的主人似乎是还没反应过来，瘫软在桌子上神色恍惚，身体仍微微战栗，看上去淫乱又诱惑，可惜他不打算再来一次了。</p><p>
  <em>这是太容易让人上瘾的东西，必须远离。</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*耀米前提是因为我觉得米米都25了，在本文的年代与他生活的环境，还是处有点不大可能，so……当然这样也比较虐米<br/>*文中露其实一直在被米媚到，不然也想不出sex这种惩罚办法<br/>*米讲的笑话大家参考一下苏联笑话<br/>那个兔子是一个关于勃列日涅夫的笑话，大概是：他有一天看见农民卖西瓜，就问怎么卖，农民说：“同志，你挑一个吧。”勃：“可是这里只有一个西瓜啊 ”农民：“没错，就和我们挑选您当领导人一样。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>